Going Down
by Nemesis Retribution
Summary: Catherine and Sara are sent to a remote location to investigate a suspicious case, but they become more involved than they would like to be. FF
1. Default Chapter

Title: Going Down

Author: Nemesis

Paring: C/S

Rating: PG-13 to R

Spoilers: Bloodlines and the rest of season 4

Disclaimers: I have nothing except a vivid imagination

Archiving: Just ask

Feedback: Is a requirement to get to the R stuff (subtle hint)

Contact: 

Thanks Autumn for having the patience to stick with me and the beta reading

Going Down

I'm really not looking forward to coming into work today. The first day back on the job after a forced leave of absence, scared of facing all the disapproving looks and stares. Knowing Grissom, he won't say anything to the rest of the team, but I know they know about my DUI incident. I can just tell by the way my hair on the back of my neck rises the minute I step into the main reception of the lab. People I barely know, trying very hard to not stare at me and act as if nothings wrong. That's what I hate the most. Pretending.

I continue walking the narrow aisles of the lab quietly and it suddenly makes me want to run because I feel as if I'm choking. Heading towards my destination I am having a hard time avoiding some of the lab techs and the dim lights are not helping me get over the tunnel vision. Unable to resist the urge I run to the break room. As if I haven't already made a total fool out of myself. Light's flooding the room and my head. I instantly react to the comfort of this room. My vision and breathing return to normal but my throat feels sore and dry. The perfect excuse to grab some coffee.

I feel exhausted and shift hasn't even started yet. I really do not want to think about the rest of the shift. Hopefully it'll be a slow night. Which means I have the time to catch up with my paperwork. Probably not going to happen considering there's a big parade on the strip. Attracting all kinds of nutcases who think they'll get away with a crime just because it's crowded. God, sometimes I can't believe how stupid people can be. I know I'm not the people's person or the queen of patience, but it makes me want to slap the crap out of them, real hard.

I'm really not in the mood to work with Grissom. He'll just act like a long lost father. Same goes for Warrick. Exchanging AA and GA stories are not very high on my list of topics I'd like to discuss. Let's not even mention Nicky, he's just a spoiled brat with his smug smile. Catherine. Grissom's acting like a father is a bad case scenario but, Catherine and her natural need to be everybody's mother, giving parental guidance is something I'd really like to avoid for like forever. Hopefully I'll have a solo case to deal with.

My silent musings are interrupted when the rest of the team enters the break room simultaneously. Which is odd because we normally arrive here at different times. Perhaps it's just me being paranoid, but I have a feeling something is going on but I can't put my finger on it, yet.

"OK people assignments are up." Grissom states and now I know for a fact that something's wrong. Pretending like nothing's wrong. Nice way to avoid problems Gris. Even one of those eight-legged freaks of yours has more social skills. "Just got off the phone with the fire department, there's a major blaze at the Stardust. The fire is still raging but we've been called to investigate it." Grissom says and Catherine looks up from her coffee cup "Why are we being called in? Can't the fire department handle this? It is their jurisdiction." Catherine states and Grissom nods at Catherine's comment. "Yes, very true but, just before the fire started there were some reports of gunshots and therefore, we are involved in this case. Plus the fact that the mayor and his gang are criticized by the media for their failing to follow fire protocols." Grissom states and its Nicks turn to pipe up. "So we have to investigate the scene without pissing off the mayor?" Nick asks and I subconsciously roll my eyes. Oh that's a brilliant observation mister smug smile. Bet you learned that from your frat friends.

"So who will work the case?" I ask getting anxious to leave the room. "I will. Catherine, Warrick and Nicky will also be investigating the fire. More people working this case, means the faster we'll get results. The faster the results mean less budding from the mayor." Grissom states and I get annoyed. Why aren't I involved in the case? "So in the interest of getting results," I hate his logic thinking "Why am I not working the case?" I ask and he tries to look surprised with my question as if trying to play innocent. Oh yea, pretending is rapidly becoming the theme of this evening.

"I have another case for you at the Hoover Dam." Grissom states. "Huh?" I ask. "You know Hoover Dam? Don't tell me you've never been there since you came to Vegas?" Grissom asks and I look at him funny before replying to his question. "Of course I've been there, remember last year, department reception. You know the one you forgot about," Even Greg is more forthcoming with information than Grissom is. Is it really that difficult to talk normal English instead of riddles? "So what's so special about the damn dam?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

Now I know he's getting annoyed because he's taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "Besides the view? A plane. Floatplane to be correct." Grissom states and I look around at the rest of the team and they must be picking up my angry vibes. They're all trying real hard to study the content of their case files like it can be solved by shear will power. "I know you don't like people and talking. But you do realize that when you formulate a sentence you'll give more information. When you give more information you'll have more time not talking. Less talking means more crime solving. Catch my drift here? So let's try this again. What's special about Hoover Dam and the plane, correction, floatplane?" I ask sarcastically.

Oh boy, forget about annoyed. He's pissed right now. I can tell by the way he throws the case file on the table right in front of me. "There's an abandoned floatplane near Hoover Dam and I need you to investigate it. Make sure nothing has happened. Hope you're done talking because we have crimes to solve." Grissom states and I look up at him with daggers in my eyes. I can't believe that I wanted to date him. Not only does he manage to piss me off and make me want to hurt him, he also just patronized me in front of the rest of the team. I really should consider replacing one of those spiders with a very venomous one.

"All right people let's move. Time is evidence's worse enemy," How does he come up with all those crappy one liners? "Sara can I talk to you for a minute," Damn here comes the lecture. "Is there something bothering you? 'Cause if there is deal with it, but don't bother the rest of the team with it." He says and I look over at him in shock. I cannot believe that asshole just said that. I collect my emotions and stare at him. He wants me to deal with it, fine, I'll deal with it. "Why are you keeping me of this case? Is it because of the DUI? I thought we had a deal by not telling anybody, but clearly everybody on the team knows," I should get my anger under control. Fighting with the big boss isn't one of the smartest things to do. It's just that it feels so right. Venting all the anger I have inside. "Tell me dammit! Why are you keeping me from the case?" I ask and I have a pretty good idea why. Grissom doesn't want the case to be dismissed in court because of a messed up drunk investigator. "Sara, in uh...in light of what happened to you a few days ago; I think you should keep a low profile for the next couple of weeks." He states and I know he's not telling everything. Beating around the bush is a good option to get all the information you want. "And..." I ask hopefully and he sighs, I know he doesn't like talking about this, but I deserve to know the truth. "And because I don't want you to compromise the situation." He states and it comes all too clear.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Could've spared you the uncomfortable moments in front of the team." I ask and part of me knows he's right. I should keep a low profile, but why is it so hard to face me and tell me. Ok now he looks like he just saw an alien. Big surprise he doesn't get my answer. "Well...I...I just thought..." He stammers and I place a hand up, effectively stopping him from continuing to bullshit me. "Please Grissom, save yourself from another embarrassing situation. Don't answer the question." I state and walk out of the break room. I'm quite proud of myself. We both manage to leave the break room alive and/or without me getting fired. That's progress right? I silently walk to my office while flipping through the case file.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting at my desk, still fuming at Grissom's decision, I was so consumed in the anger that I didn't hear her knock on the door. "You ready?" She asks. This in turn sends my still very hot coffee all over my jeans. "Christ Catherine, I know you don't like me but is it really necessary for you to cause a heart attack?" I know I shouldn't take out the residual rage on her, but man does she have a bad timing. Even Greg knows it's not wise to disturb me after a major blow-out. But then the pain from the spilled coffee is getting through onto my bare skin "Ah, damn coffee is burning my leg!" I yelp, ok...so the pain is really bad and I'm about to panic not knowing how to relieve the pain.

"Take off your jeans!" Catherine yells back. In any other case I would have found those words very erotic. Can't believe she said that. I know she did, because I know those words by heart, considering I hear them quite often in my dreams. I should be really worried when I realize the pain is gone replaced by the numbness. It takes a while for me to cope with the situation and that Catherine is also starting to panic. So the most logic thing to do is stammer. "Uh...well...ah...Excuse me?" I state. "Take your jeans off, they're hurting you!" She says. Boy oh boy, is she for real. Her, miss in control, cares if I'm in pain. That's a first.

Shit, damn those contemplative moments. Why can't I just keep focused? Cause if I had I would have noticed Catherine advancing on me. Instead I start noticing her when she is tugging at the zipper of my jeans. Oh yeah, I just died and am in heaven now. Catherine taking of my jeans. My tight toned thighs exposed. Enabling her to see my dark blue silk underwear. Going down on her knees to take my shoes off and finally separating my jeans from my thighs. Now she is just sitting on her knees, staring alternately at my underwear and eyes. What are you waiting for Willows, don't stop now.

Damn she is stopping and is just looking very funny at me before I realize the situation we are in she starts laughing. "What's so funny?" I ask and it's like I really have to ask. Once the laughing has subsided she is just smugly grinning at me. "What?" I ask again with more persistence. "Just because we are all alone in your office, with you having no jeans on and me on my knees in front of you doesn't automatically mean that I'll go down on you. So please do something about those lusting eyes." She states and my brain goes into overtime. Think of something witty Sidle, come on you can do it. Don't let her on. Don't let her see how much she means to you. "I do not have lusting eyes for you and I hate to break the news for you, but you've already gone down on me." I state and it's my turn to smugly grin. Very good Sidle, that will make her shut up. "Huh, you wish babe. You don't know what you're missing." She states and my "think of something witty" theory goes right out the window. The smirk on her face is getting larger by the minute.

"You are awfully confident in your...uh...skills." I state and I think to myself "I won't mind taking her for a test ride; exploring those 'skills'." I look into her eyes and see that she's got that look again. "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I? Never heard any complains before," Catherine states. All I wanted to say is that I know she is skilled, but that is in my dreams. "I see you're having trouble believing that" Catherine finishes. "You'd think?" I ask and right then and there she's choosing that moment to get up and push me into my chair. Silently she turns around and grabs some tissues from my desk.

Good thing I was sitting, because the view of Catherine going down on me again is knocking all the air out of my lungs as I sigh very deeply. Just when I rediscover my ability to breath she's touching my right thigh and cleaning my left one. So there goes the ability to move, even though I'm flexing my muscled legs. "What's the matter babe?" Catherine asks in an innocent voice. "Nothing, it's just that my legs are a bit sensitive right now, you know the hot coffee and all." I state. Hope she's buying that. I know she is done with her task, because I don't feel the tissues anymore, but I am still feeling her hands moving up and down my thighs. Now putting one hand on each thigh, she pushes herself up until our eyes are at the same level. "Don't worry babe, I'll make a believer out of you one day." She whispers in my ear, making goose bumps rise and my body to shiver and with that being said, she pushes herself all the way up and walks towards the exit of my office, only slightly turning around saying "Give me the keys for your locker. I'll grab you a spare pair of jeans." She says and I somehow manage to throw my keys and then she's gone.

Which will give me some time to reflect on the things that just transpired between us. But it doesn't take me very long to come to the conclusion I better to not reflect on it. Can't help musing about the way Catherine's doing her job though. When we work she's very effective, but drying my thighs while at the same time starting a raging flood isn't something I'd call being effective. Boy if only Catherine was willing to demonstrate her skills right now. "Damn I need a fresh pair of underwear as well" I mumble to myself and I notice I am not alone. "Are they also wet?" Catherine asks and figures she'd pick this very moment to return to my office and startling me once more. "Just a...uh...little." I state and turn as red as a tomato. Subtle Sidle now she'll know you're horny. She's taking a moment to let it all sink in before answering. "Good thing you weren't drinking any coffee. I seem to make you jumpy. Who knows, perhaps you'd have spilled it all over your tank top and considering you are out of spare ones that isn't very wise to do. You know...for Greggo." She states and now I definitely need a change of underwear. Just when I'm about to make some comment about it, she changes the subject. "You ready to go?" Her voice interrupts my musings.


End file.
